The Day After Tomorrow
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: a collection of shorts, that take place after the last chapter and episode of Inuyasha.
1. The Day After Tomorrow

Disclamer: i do not own inuyasha - however much i wish i did.... :(

A/n: this chapter takes place 5 years after the last chapter and episode of Inuyasha... the years will jump around a bit....

_The Day After Tomorrow_

"Say ahhhh." Rin coaxed her husband, her chopsticks held out towards him.

Taken aback, Sesshomaru blinked then looked her in the eyes.

"Ahh?"

Rin immediately dropped her chopsticks, eyes wide.

"Aishiteru, Sesshomaru!" She cried out, flinging her arms around his neck.

. . . .

"A story? About what?"

"An EVIL demon." Miroku replied, moving his fingers in a strange fashion.

Sango had to retain a laugh as she recognized the all too familiar motion.

The children gasped.

"And some quite interesting heroes." Sango put in. "With quite some quirks." She added in an undertone, pinching her husbands leg as she sat down beside him.

Nearby, Kagome was untangling her husbands long hair.

"What did they put in it this time?" she muttered, in puzzlement.

"How the hell would I know?" he replied, sounding angry. Yet when he cast a look at his children, he couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Miroku-san to be telling this story?" Rin asked quietly, as not to gain Miroku and the children's attentions.

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Feh. They're kids. Miroku won't tell them anything that might disturb them."

Two suddenly pale faces turned their way.

"'To-san? Who's Kikyo?"


	2. KOGA!

Disclamer: i do not own inuyasha... :'(

A/N: This story takes place just a little while after the tv show, and the manga left off... i don't like it as much, since i've seen the last episode, and how they braught him back... but in any case, i decided to post this anyways... :)

Day after tomorrow:

_KOGA!!!!!!!!!!_

For all of you who have ever wondered what the hell happened to Koga-

Inuyasha sat with Kagome on the bank of the river. His 'woman', leaning against him , as they watched the ever youthful Rin skip down the road.

His woman. NO more competition. Yet, the question remained, where had Koga gone to? What had happened to him?

He imagined a mountain cave, filled with Koga's wolves, Hakkaku and Ginta gabbing away, Kgoa sitting on the ground, looking bored, no longer the hotshot runner he had once been.

A coincidence allowed Kagome to think of the strong, attractive, wolf demon as well.

She fancied him training, running, trying to regain the strength he had once had. She knew Hakkaku and Ginta would support him wholeheartedly.

She smiled to herself.

Dependable, handsome, loyal Koga. The man whom had proclaimed his love for her.

She pondered what would have happened if she had fallen for Koga instead of Inuyasha… no doubt the Shikon shards would not have been put together nearly as quickly, and Naraku would still be alive…

She had thought about it at times, when Inuyasha had been, "Kikyo this, Kikyo that," and bleary eyed.

Yet her love for the hanyou had forced her to stay.

Inuyasha and Koga… the two that never got along…. He had always commented on how she was "his woman", or "His mate", when she had consented to nothing… the two could probably have fought for hours if not stopped.

She wondered again what had happened to him… until a spinning torrent of dust and wind swept over the hills.

Inuyasha growled.


	3. A world without ninja food

The day before tomorrow - Missing the future: A world with out Ninja Food

There they stood- around the well, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be coming back anytime soon - perhaps, ever.

This had been a harsh blow to the group.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had been devastated at the sudden loss of their close friend - not even being able to say goodbye.

Kohaku had wished to thank her, one last time, Kaede to praise her.

Even Sesshomaru's companions, Jaken and Rin, were affected by the news - but Sesshomaru merely seemed unsurprised.

Inuyasha had taken it the hardest.

He had been the last to see her, and the well hadn't allowed him to tell her goodbye.

So many things left unsaid; he would've liked to have held her one last time - to wave at her at the least…

Miroku and Sango had gotten married not so long ago - that would've been something Kagome would've enjoyed… Shippo had progressed in his Kitsune exams…

"I miss Ka-" Shippo began, but a worried look from Sango mad him rephrase.

"I miss candy…"

Miroku smiled wryly, "The strange bottled drinks…"

Sango laughed, "The chips, potato…. Or whatever."

"The crayons!" Shippo squeaked.

"You should draw more." Miroku replied with a small smile at the young kitsune.

Shippo merely gave a sad sigh.

"I miss the lolo-lolipops…"

"I miss her cooking." Sango murmured, biting her lip, as she blinked, fighting back a sob.

Miroku gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I-I miss the Ramen." Inuyasha whispered, his head hanging over the side of the well.

Everyone tried to ignore him, as a single tear fell down into the depths of the darkness.


End file.
